Mulan Rosé
Mulan Rosé (ムーラン・ロゼ, Mūran Roze) is a character in NG, available as a partner. Biography Born into a wealthy family, Rosé had access to a variety of resources and education. Later, she became a famous magician known for escaping sinking ships or falling planes alive. In addition she became interested in the supernatural. At some point in her life, she became an acquaintance with Kazuo Yashiki, investigating the supernatural cases. Since joining Akira, she often quietly shows up at the Black Rabbit unexpectedly. She's highly knowledgeable on spirits and the occult in general. A sucker for gems associated with spirit cases, she goes to great lengths to find them. She thinks highly of Kijima's abilities and talents; she frequently stares sharply at him like a panther watching its prey. Rosé makes it clear that she has no interest of men of her age, and instead is attracted to younger men like Akira. ''Death Mark: Blue End'' ''NG'' Mulan was the one who told Ban about the Kakuya Game on behalf of Akira request. He then told Akira to meet with him and Mulan at the Black Rabbit in two nights. There, he finds a blonde woman who introduces herself as Mulan Rosé, a magician with an extreme knowledge on the supernatural. With Seiji/Kaoru in a coma and Seiji/Kaoru forbidden to leave, Mulan and Ban accompanied Akira instead on his third case (as part of Kakuya's Game): the Screaming Author. This time, Rosé takes the role of the spiritual expert after Kaoru, assisting Akira more about his situation. During the post-purification, Mulan requested Akira to return to the Miroku residence once again for another request: to uncover the Miroku's family sacred mirror. Once she realized the mirror no longer contain any spiritual power, Mulan was left disappointed while Akira became curious. Both left the Mikroku residence shortly afterwards. Unknown to the both, the clue about the formerly spirited mirror would later be the greatest clue for Akira to find Ami. She and Ban once again assisted Akira on the fourth case of Kakuya's game which involves with the Killer Peach. This time, they teamed with Reina Ooe, a shady cop who was also interested in the case. After Killer Peach's purification, Ami's rescue, and the start of the Demon Tsukuyomi case, Ooe ordered Ban and Rosé to investigate Tomoko Okayama's house to uncover more information on the Momotoi Department Fire after analyzing the file dropped by Killer Peach. In the Good Ending, Rosé has been traveling overseas doing her magician gig. The king of an unknown country is a huge fan and paid her in an exorbitant amount to visit. She asked Akira to tag along as her assistant, however, hasn't decided what he'll do. In the Bad Ending, if certain actions are met, then Rosé will appear in Akira's apartment despite being murdered by a spirit. She reveals to be a spirit herself and thus was able to resurrect herself after being killed. While Rosé is known to escape certain death, she literally means actual death. The lack of information regarding on her background, real name, age, extensive knowledge on occult, and ability to sense spiritual activity foreshadows her true identity as an actual spirit herself. If Akira requests Rosé to save him from his Bloodmetry, she will transform him into a spirit. Akira will comment that her touch is hard, cold ceramic, implying that she's a doll spirit. After Akira wents berserk, Kujou will mention how Rosé's intentions were pure, but underestimated Akira's power. After triggering her bad ending, re-playing the game, and choosing Rosé to purify the Screaming Author, she will once again request Akira to return to the Miroku Residence to retrieve the scared mirror. Once she realizes it no longer contains spiritual powers again, she will ask Akira a question. This time, the responses changed and her true self is briefly revealed. If Akira responds "A monster," Rosé smiles sparking his curiosity about her true identity. Rosé responses that she has no intention of killing and will help him. Akira, wary of her identity, threatens to fight her in which Rosé playfully keeps in mind before leaving the Miroku residence. Skills and Abilities Rosé is highly experienced with lock-picking, even more so than Seiji Amanome. Gallery Concept Art Rosé_Mulan_upper_body.png|Upper body Rosé_Mulan_full_body.png|Full body NG-Mulan.png Promotional Art NG main illustration.jpg Official Art Miscellaneous Trivia *Her voice actor, Eri Tomizawa, also provides the voice for Suzu Morimiya and Saya Kujou in Death Mark. *Her personality, skill, and mannerism mirrors Seiji Ananome with two main differences: **Seiji prefers older women while Rose is attracted to younger men **Unlike Seiji who is absolutely terrified of occult, Rose embraces the topic and is highly knowledgeable about the topic enough to risk her life to engage in their activity *While spirits are usually malicious, Rosé has been helping Akira throughout the game. Even her choice to transform the young man into a spirit to save him was done with good intentions References Category:Characters Category:NG Characters Category:Humans Category:NG Category:Death Mark Characters